


All is Fair in Love but This is War

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, slight innuendo, song battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Logan's Soulmate has rather interesting taste in music.Day 16 of Soulmate September- You can hear anything your soulmate sings
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	All is Fair in Love but This is War

How long could someone possibly have a commercial jingle stuck in their head? Logan rubbed his temples, a deep migraine forming from the endless looping refrain of "butts butts butts butts" sung to the purina cat meowmix tune.

It was utterly maddening. And Logan’s soulmate had been at it for 3 days straight now. Perhaps it was time for one of their lyrical duels.

Logan decided to strike first with mutilated Disney, singing in a low voice, "I never thought a soulmate essential. He's crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe he has a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain"

The repetitive song came to a halt as his soulmate decided what to reply with. Logan enjoyed a few seconds of calm before his soulmate erupted, full-on belting Queen.

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time; I'm having a ball. Don't stop me now. If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call.  Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course. I am a satellite, I'm out of control. I am a sex machine, ready to reload like an atom bomb about to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode"

Logan blushed. He had to consider his next move carefully or his soulmate would just turn this into flirting. Bohemian Rhapsody would be too obvious. Perhaps it was time for some lyrical beat poetry? He took a deep breath.

"Let it be said what the headache represents- It's me defending in suspense, It's me suspended in a defenseless test being tested by a ruthless examiner that's represented best by my depressing thoughts. I do not have writer's block; my writer just hates the clock. It will not let me sleep- I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead and sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head" 

Logan smirked with satisfaction. He'd been practicing that one a lot.

His soulmate took a moment before launching into an utterly vulgar song. That usually threw Logan off as it was so hard to think of any other come back. He wouldn't let his soulmate win. He seemed to like earworms so Logan decided to go with something recent that he himself had enjoyed a little too much.

"I get up I get down and I'm jumping around and the rumpus and ruckus are comfortable now. Been a hell of a ride, but I'm thinking it's time to grow-"

Immediately his soulmate responded.

"BANG BANG BANG" His soulmate paused for the briefest moment before launching into the next song.

"Bang bang into the room I know you want it Bang bang all over you I'll let you have it Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute 'til you hey! Bang bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, back seat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute 'til you hey!"

Logan broke out laughing and tried to calm his flushed cheeks. He really couldn't wait to meet this person. He decided to walk to the library and softly sang his concession to the duel.

"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who could live without you? I ask in all honesty. What would life be without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me." 

He liked to sign off with ABBA or other older songs because if anything it got better music stuck in his soulmate’s head. Because his soulmate almost never stopped singing.

That was apparently a mistake today as he walked to the library to the sound of his soulmate singing "Never Gonna Give You Up" on loop. It was better than the butts jingle but not by much.

Logan had his head down, trying to concentrate through the music when he was knocked over by someone running the opposite direction down the sidewalk. They tumbled in a heap with the stranger landing on top of Logan and Logan barely registered that his soulmate had abruptly stopped singing.

"Oops! Didn't see you there, Specs!" Logan looked up at the man currently sitting on him and the angry tirade he'd been about to launch into died on his lips. Fuck, he was hot. 

The stranger pushed himself off Logan and Logan immediately missed the weight on his chest. He took the stranger's offered hand up and tried to dust himself off nonchalantly.

"It's quite alright. I am not injured. Where were you headed in such a hurry?" Logan asked, straightening his tie.

"Ah nowhere in particular. My soulmate has been singing a lot today so I keep wandering around hoping to find him," the man grinned and Logan felt his heart melt just a bit.

"Interesting strategy. Has it worked yet?"

"Ah, no. But he nailed Twenty One Pilots this morning and I really can't wait to tell him how impressive his rapping is!"

Logan blinked slowly, "what a coincidence. I was rapping Twenty One Pilots this morning because my soulmate wouldn't stop singing a cat food commercial."

The stranger's eyes widened in recognition, "what was the last thing your soulmate was singing? Was it the Rick Roll?"

"How did you guess?" Logan couldn't believe it. Had they really run into each other on the street like this?

"Guess what I'm singing," the stranger covered his mouth and walked several steps back, keeping an eye on Logan as he did so. Logan could hear faintly the chorus to "White n Nerdy". He smirked and took a deep breath before launching into the first rap of the song.

The man looked overjoyed and ran back over, picking Logan up in a hug.

"I found you!"

"Yes, now please put me down," Logan was flustered. He was actually in the arms of his crazy unpredictable soulmate. He smiled as the man set him down, "what's your name?"

"Remus, yours?"

"Logan."

"Well, Logan, would you be my guest for lunch this afternoon?" Remus gave him an exaggerated bow.

"Absolutely, it would be my pleasure," Logan grinned.

"That's not the only pleasure you're gonna get," Remus grinned and winked at his newly found soulmate. Logan blushed and offered Remus his arm. They looped arms together and walked off down the sidewalk, Remus humming "Bang" to himself again and Logan amazed they had found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out more Soulmate Stores @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr


End file.
